


Unwritten Rules

by Kate_Marley



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble (not even), F/M, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/Kate_Marley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwritten Rules

Hungary, eyes wide with horror, pressed a fist into her mouth in order to stifle the cry from which she had woken up.

Austria, lying next to her, blinked and asked sleepily: ‘Budapest 1956 again?’

He felt her nod as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her whole body shivered. The hem of his pyjama became uncomfortably wet.

There were some unwritten rules. One of them was: Hungary never cried. And if she did, you held her close until her trembling subsided and she fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thematically, this didn’t fit into the ‘Awesome Heroes’ drabble series.
> 
> ‘Budapest 1956’ refers to the Hungarian Uprising or Revolution of 1956, a revolt against the Communist government of the Hungarian People’s Republic which had begun as a student demonstration in Budapest on 23 October. In November, Soviet military forces invaded Budapest and other regions, eventually crushing the movement, killing more than 2,500 Hungarians. Imre Nagy, the Communist politician who had led the government during the revolt, was hanged two years later.
> 
> I’m sure all of the countries have their nightmares…
> 
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~
> 
> German translation: <http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/549e8c7d00042e271d7407ab/1/Ungeschriebene-Gesetze>


End file.
